A Broken Heart
by Dave Pyro
Summary: I always considered Krystal from Star Fox and Katrina from Animal Crossing to be very similar, if not the same. What if they were the same? O O Well, this might be why they are the same person. One shot. 1456 words. Krystal/Katrina and Falco


**So this is my first Fanfic, a one shot. If anyone has played the more recent Animal Crossing games, then you should know who Katrina is. She's the purple fortune telling cat. And if anyone here has played Starfox Adventure or new Starfox games, then you should know who Krystal is, the purple telepathic fox. And to those of you who have played both games before and made this connection before, you know where I'm going with this. You see, I never knew that Katrina was a cat; I always thought she was a fox because she looks extremely similar to Krystal. I thought she was like a knock off of Krystal for the Animal Crossing world. Even though I know differently now, I always thought that, if they were the same character, what would have transpired to make Krystal change her name and move to a different planet? She was to in love with Fox to think of doing it while he was still present on the team…so maybe…something like this might have happened: **

**A Broken Heart**

"I can't believe he's gone!" She cried softly. "I mean, I thought we were going to have a family when this was all over." Krystal couldn't hold it back any longer and started sobbing. "Yeah" came the curt reply. Krystal looked up at Falco, tears running down her face, stony emotionless eyes meeting hers. "We were so close! I can't believe Andross- He…He-" Krystal couldn't speak, her sorrow becoming rage. She flashed a menacing glare at the flying ace before her, tears flying everywhere. "How can you just stand there!?" She screamed at him, "He was your friend! Your best friend! He- You…!" As quickly as her sorrow had turned to rage, it now turned in to a pain, worse then before. She broke down in to sobs again, Falco looking on, stony faced. "I know. If I feel though…If I feel…Then I don't think I could live. I would love to go and kill Andross for the crime he committed that day, but I can't. I can't because he…Fox" Upon saying his old and best friends name, Falco looked up, making eye contact with Krystal for the first time in so many days. When their eyes made contact, an emotion so strong seemed to radiate from the falcon that Krystal took a few steps back. "He…He avenged himself. Making sure his death wasn't in vain; he made sure Andross would never again come back. But doing that, he also sealed his fate." Falco spit the last word out almost bitterly making Krystal cringe. "What do you mean sealed his fate? I thought he was a goner already when he took that hit." Falco glanced up at her with pity scrawled all across his face. "No, he could've survived. It would have meant endangering us and the whole system because there was a chance Andross would have escaped though. Fox weighed his options and did what he thought was best. He killed himself and took Andross with him! So if I feel, have any feeling at all…I- I might begin to hate him for taking that from me. I might hate him and that's something I cannot do. So I don't feel." Falco's confession came as a shock to the purple fox, her eyes widening, she quickly tried to apologize to him, make him know how sorry she was. "I didn't know, I- I'm so very sorry, I really didn't know" she stuttered over again. "Don't worry about it." Falco replied, quickly regaining his previous statue like composure. Changing subjects quickly, Falco casually asked "So, are you planning on sticking around?" A small bit of hope making its way in to his usually calm voice. It was crushed almost instantly by Krystal's response. "I don't think I will. I mean, I love everyone here" she quickly stated, catching Falco's face fall at her previous statement, "I really do, but it just simply wouldn't be the same without F-… without him" she explained somberly. "Yeah" was all Falco could say. They stared at each other in silence for a moment until Falco finally broke it, asking "So, what are you going to do then?" Krystal thought a moment before responding. "There's a small planet on the very edge of the Lylat System that I found in my travels. It's so far out there that I doubt anyone else has found it." "Whats it like?" Krystal scrunched up her face in a thoughtful frown, "something Fox used to find extremely adorable" Falco thought in his head. "It's normal, the inhabitants are animals like us, but as I was crossing the planet surface, doing recon and all, I thought I saw a human!" "A human?" Falco cried, surprise etched all over his face, "I thought they were all gone." "So did I" confirmed Krystal. "Anyways, its my chance to turn over a new leaf and I...well...I was going to give up flying." She smiled at his, yet again, extremely surprised look. "Wha-" "Ssssshhhhhh" She shushed him with a finger. "The people there are practically in the dark ages, at least, compared to us they are. They have electricity and running water, and cars even. But they still use fossil fuels and very primitive forms of solar energy. They don't have laser weapons or star ships, so I thought I'd try something different when I got there." Falco had long ago given up trying to figure Krystal out, so he just put on a look of puzzlement and knew that would be all it took to get her to explain. "I'm going to be a fortune teller" Krystal said, answering his unvoiced question. "As a telepath, I'll be able to read my customers mind and tell them what ever fortune they're expecting to hear. Heck, I can even mess with their heads and make them think they're seeing certain things to make it look like I really do have mystical powers, and that it's all genuine." Krystal said this last part with a slight grin on her face. Falco smiled back at her, he knew she'd have a plan. He just had one question, and said as much "One question. We, Starfox as a team, are known system wide. Aren't you going to have to change your name to avoid any sort of recognition or publicity?" Krystal was ready for that question and answered "Yes, well, see, as I explained before, the planet is so far out that I doubt anyone else has been out there. So news of our accomplishments has likely not made it out there. But, in the name of turning over a new leaf, I did decide to get a new one. A name that is, not a leaf." She giggled at her joke she made and Falco smirked. "Really, so what did you decide?" "I wanted to pick something similar to my name, yet different. I was thinking Katrina." Falco rolled the name around in his head a few times then smiled. "Katrina, I like it!" The blue fox, once known as Krystal and now as Katrina smiled a genuine smile of happiness, the first time she'd done that since Fox's death. "Thanks Falco, I'll miss you." Falco was shocked to suddenly find her hugging him. "Wha- I-" "You've been like a big brother to me ever since his death. Thanks for being there for me." Falco recovered from his surprise and slowly embraced her back. "No problem...Sis. If you need anything, you know where to find me." They broke apart and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Well, I guess I should get going..." Krystal mumbled, backing up a few steps. Falco just nodded, the familiar emotionless statue like expression finding its way back on to his face.

* * *

Falco stood in the viewing room, watching the glow of Krystal's ship as it disappeared in to the darkness. "Good bye...Katrina...Little Sis." A single tear fell out of his eye, rolled down his beak and landed on the ship floor with a quiet pop. Turning on his heel he walked out of the room and down the hall in to the depths of the Greatfox, preparing it to take off for its very last trip home.

**Alright! What did you think? That was my very first story, and definitely not my last. I have another one coming up, this one is a Zelda fic called In to the Twilight. You guys excited? Cause Chapter one should be up soon! Anyways, tell me what you think in the review or just PM me. Or! Visit me on Facebook as Dave Pyro. I am also on Tumblr. Same name and same picture all for your convenience. Anyways, peace all!**

**~Pyro**


End file.
